Queen of His Heart
by cndrow
Summary: A short romantic expansion on a scene toward my Noble Human Rogue's ending of Dragon Age: Origins.  Contains spoilers for one of the endings, and the character Shale.


Disclaimer and Info:  
I do not own any rights to the Dragon Age video game(s).  
**Contains spoilers for one of the Dragon Age: Origins endings, and for the character Shale.  
Please stop reading now if you do not wish to read spoilers.

* * *

**

Queen of His Heart

Crackling flames leaped greedily toward the sky from the campfire, flaring impressively, but Raina didn't feel their warmth. Sighing, she mechanically turned the spit that held the party's dinner; a fine fat rabbit. She heard a rustling nearby, but didn't spare a glance, afraid it would be Alistair come to ask yet again what the matter was.

"I think de fire will do de cooking for you- you need not stare so furiously at the poor animal," Zevran chuckled, settling down beside his fellow rogue. "Though, if anyone could, I believe it would be you."

Raina smiled and shook her head. "You needn't try to cheer me up, Zev, but I appreciate the effort."

He nodded, but his merry eyes never left her face. "You are ill? Your heart is sick?"

"Very elegantly put, Zev." Raina smiled at him again.

"Ah, your armored friend has displeased you?" He nodded across the camp, where Alistair was sharpening his longsword. "Before, he is perpetually at your side, but now, he avoids you. I am wondering, did he do somet'ing?" He leaned in closer and winked lasciviously. "Or, _not_ do somet'ing?"

"Alistair can make his own decisions," Raina replied stiffly.

"Ah, this is about him being king, then? You disagree? You were quite outspoken in support of him."

"And I stand by that," she replied. "I think Alistair will make a fine king. A great one, if he'll get his head squarely put on his shoulders."

Zev reclined back on his elbows, studying her face, then smirked. "So if you agree, and Alistair becomes king… You begin to wonder, what will happen to you, yes?"

"Precisely, Zev, but why are we discussing this?"

The elf shrugged. "Knowing what people are about is part of who I am, what I do. Also, I admit I am somewhat bewildered by your lover. He has the heart of a beautiful woman, yet I do not see him enjoying her as she should be. I would like to know what you think of this treatment." He winked again. "You know I was, and am, still interested in you. If you are not happy, perhaps I can make you so."

Despite her mood, Raina giggled at this, shoving him away. "Zev, I adore you, but I'm really a one-man woman. Must I keep repeating myself?"

"As long as I see you unhappy, possibly," he grinned. He playfully shoved her back. "And do not deny you are not happy."

"At this moment, no."

"I… wonder about that."

She gave him a knowing glance. "If you already know, why are you asking?"

"Because I want to hear it from you, I suppose," he smirked. "You wonder, if Alistair truly becomes King, where will you be? There is already a Queen, and such a pretty widow. Though she is not of a royal bloodline, she is much loved of the people. They would make a strong pair for the throne, no?"

"As always, very perceptive of you, Zev." Raina leaned forward to turn the spit again, peeping at the Templar in question over the roaring fire. "I'm assuming you didn't tell me this to simply gloat over being correct. Did you have a point to make?" She turned to Zev, her shoulders drooping. "I love Alistair, with everything that I am. I know he confesses to feel the same, but…"

"The doubt is there," Zev nodded, then took one of her hands in his own. "I have come to call you Friend, and I want to help. Will you allow me?"

Raina's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Just tell me what you have in mind."

"I try to enlighten him as I can, but he rarely listens. You see, he is quite innocent of affairs of the heart. I do not mean to say I am a master, but I have learned how to read others, and my knowledge on de subject is vast. Give me leave to corner him, as it were, and talk to him of this."

"If he hasn't listened before, what makes you think he would now?"

"That is why I say, let me corner him," Zev laughed.

Raina smiled and patted the rogue's hands encircling hers. "Thank you for your concern, dear Zev, but I believe I should find my own courage to talk to him about this. If I can't talk of this to him… Am I fit to be his Queen?"

Zevran leaned his head back. "Mm, perhaps. But as uncertain as the Warden is in these waters, _you_ are as well. I could be a welcome intermediate. What is it that is said? I can break ice."

"Thank you, Zev, but I would like to handle this on my own. Your support, however, means a great deal- and it's been reassuring to talk to you of it." Raina smiled and pulled Zev toward her, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now help me get this off the spit, and we'll have a fine meal for everyone."

* * *

"I'm tired of you."

Alistair blinked, looking up from sharpening his sword, and frowned at the mage standing over him. "Leave then, Morrigan. We'll have a feast to celebrate!"

Morrigan paced away from him, then turned back, her arms crossed in disapproval. "You are a fool."

"I really wish you'd not hold yourself back," Alistair muttered, returning to his task. "Speak openly for once."

"Well, you are." Much to his irritation, Morrigan sat beside him. "I thought you loved her."

"What?" Alistair exploded, throwing his sword at his feet and glaring at her. "Everyone here knows I do by now. Are those eyes of yours just for decoration?"

"Then why do you let her suffer?" the mage demanded. "I thought this 'love' idea meant you cared for someone above everyone, even yourself."

"I don't know what's wrong with her," Alistair said angrily. "Ever since we set out from Redcliffe Castle she's been moody and distant. I ask and ask and get no satisfactory answer. What would you have me do?"

"Use your head," Morrigan snorted. "You sit here and think you have a chance at becoming the King, yet you don't understand the person you profess to love?"

"I've asked her!" Alistair repeated. "If you have something to say, get to it."

"I've already said it," she smirked. "Use your head. Or should I spell it out for you?"

"By all means," he growled back.

Morrigan rolled her eyes, throwing her hands in the air. "If you're to be King…"

"…I'll get a large increase on my daily intake of fine cheeses?"

Morrigan stood, brushing off her black robes with impatience. "Fine. You only deepen my knowledge of your vast stupidity." She stalked away toward her tent, set apart from the camp.

Alistair picked up his sword and whetstone from the ground. He looked up to see Shale nearby, the golem apparently having heard every word of the exchange.

"Have anything to add?" he asked irritably.

"This 'love' sounds just as squishy as you look," Shale remarked dryly.

* * *

The companions enjoyed a fine, if quiet, meal together around the campfire; excluding Morrigan, who always ate by herself. They all felt the unrest between the Grey Wardens, and none of them wanted to call out either openly. Ever worried for the two, Wynne pulled Alistair aside later that night.

"My dear boy, I know you have a great burden to shoulder-," she began, but Alistair cut her off.

"Please, Wynne, could we talk of duty another time?" He rubbed his temples. "You've spoken of this to me many times, but at this moment I'd rather figure out what's got Raina in a high state."

Wynne stepped back, slightly displeased at his brisk manner. "Alistair, your duty is very much a part of her 'high state', as you call it. But I advise you as I have before; your duty to the people of Ferelden must be foremost in your mind."

"No disrespect meant, Wynne, but I'd be much happier if Raina would just speak freely with me." He frowned, thinking on what she said. "Wait a moment. She was very much in support of my becoming King. Why would that upset her?"

Wynne laid a hand on his shoulder. "When you become King, where does that leave Raina, dear boy? Ferelden already has a Queen; we just need a fine ruler of noble blood to sit beside her."

"Maker's Breath," Alistair swore, snatching the mage's hand and pressuring it. "Of course. How could I be so incredibly blind?"

Wynne patted his hand. "What you have with your fellow Warden is beautiful amidst all this darkness. But after all this is done, it cannot last. She's seen that end before you have, is all."

Alistair scowled, forcing Wynne to retreat a step. "I am sure you are correct about this bothering Raina. But you are _wrong_ if I you think I will simply let her go."

"T'would be best to gently break this off now, Alistair," Wynne warned.

Alistair shook his head. "Then we shall always be in disagreement. I must go find her. Good night." He turned on his heel and sprinted toward Raina's tent, his armor clanking noisily.

* * *

Alistair was irritated to find both Raina and Zevran gone from camp, apparently to collect water from a nearby stream together. He was even more bothered that he got this information from Morrigan, who smirked in her insinuating manner as she told him. Grabbing his newly polished longsword but leaving his heavy armor behind, he set off in the direction of the stream.

He heard them well before he neared the clearing- apparently Zevran was regaling her with one of his misadventures, and her laughter echoed through the trees. Alistair was saddened to think he hadn't heard her laugh like that for many nights, and wondered for how long she'd been worried over this. Morrigan was right, he decided; he _was _a fool.

Just before he rounded a large boulder, he heard Zevran chuckle and remark, "Your friend, even with magic leather, would not be able to sneak up on a deaf woman."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Alistair muttered, which made Raina laugh again. "Clear off, Zevran."

"And such diplomacy!" the rogue added as he stood, gathering his water skins. "Best watch yourself with this silver-tongued fellow." He winked at Raina, then nimbly stepped around the Templar and was gone.

"Well, that was nice," Raina said dryly, bending to fill her own water flasks.

He sat beside her, reaching over to grab her arm. "We need to talk."

"Oh?" she said, smiling but not turning to him. "Was dinner not tolerable? Perhaps I should ask Morrigan for some herbs to add tomorrow."

"Look at me," Alistair pleaded, tugging on her arm. "I'm being serious for once."

"For once," she sighed, leaning back. "What has you upset?"

"This isn't about me, this is about what has you upset. I have a fair idea as to what it might be." He pulled her closer, taking one of her hands in his.

"Alistair, we don't have to speak of this now," she said, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Yes, we do," he replied assertively. "I've been so concerned about my impending future that I haven't given thought to ours."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he pressed a finger against her lips. "Just listen. I've been afraid of becoming King all my life; it felt like an unseen sword hovering over my head. It's becoming very real now, and I'm trying to face that with what courage I can muster. Give me the Darkspawn horde any day before a crown."

She nodded, moving closer and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"But, my dear, I've not thought much past receiving the crown, and I believe that's been weighing heavily on your mind."

Raina sighed. "Did Zev talk to you?"

"What? No. Did he know of this?" Alistair shook his head. "Never mind that. Wynne brought this to my attention. My dear…" He reached up and touched her cheek gently. "I've meant every word I've spoken to you. I love you. I want you to stand by me for as long as we're both standing. Duty or no, darkspawn or no, King or Warden, I want you at my side."

"Alistair," Raina breathed softly. She leaned forward and gently kissed his forehead. "I love you deeply, yet I know we've known each other a relatively short time. Whatever you choose, I will support you. Even if that means seeing you with someone else."

He cupped her face, bringing their foreheads together. "In this short time, we've already experienced many lifetimes together. Perhaps it's too soon, perhaps it's not for the good of all Ferelden, but I will have either you or no one at all. That is, if you will still have me. I have been rather thick lately."

Raina giggled. "It might be frustrating at times, but that's part of your charm."

"I'm glad you see it that way," he smiled. "Come, stand up." He stood and pulled her up to him.

"More kisses?" she asked hopefully.

"You will have them shortly." He cleared his throat, stretching his shoulder in his nervous manner that she'd come to know. Then much to her surprise, he took her hands and knelt before her.

"Alistair…?"

"Riana, my dear, I cannot promise you a Queen's entourage, but I will strive every day to make sure you know you're the queen of my heart. When we see the end of the Blight, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? "

Eyes moist, she bent down and kissed him fervently, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I take it that's a yes?" he asked breathlessly when they parted.

"Yes, you silly oaf, that's a yes."

* * *

"And that's when they started that disgusting rubbing ritual," Shale ended her report. "They were too engrossed to hear me roll away."

Zev slapped the golem on the back, laughing heartily. "You do have a way with words!"

"Maybe now they'll return to the task at hand," Morrigan replied grudgingly. "Their lover's quarrel was becoming quite detrimental."

"You must understand, black one, part of the chase is filled with such emotions," the rogue said, nodding sagely. "It makes the victory all the sweeter. But, I admit, it _was _getting rather tiresome. I am not sorry to see this resolved."

"Rest easy, then," Morrigan said, waving a hand dismissively.

"_Yesss,_" Shale drawled, cracking a wicked grin at Zevran. "It should talk more in its sleep tonight. Its noises are most amusing."

"Have I told you how creepy you are, my stony friend?"

"Not yet tonight, no."

~Fin

* * *

[Author's Note]  
Although I consider Dragon Age one of the best RP games I've played in years and years, I was highly displeased with the way they handled the Noble Female Human romance line with Alistair. It felt... incomplete to me. So this is a little aside I wrote to add a bit of depth to my character's story.  
I hope you enjoyed my little explanation! ^_^

Oh, and Zev + Shale = epic win.


End file.
